


Коричневый

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Коричневый должен был ассоциироваться с самым неинтересным цветом, но Широ сходил по нему с ума.





	Коричневый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469797) by [RainbowGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGoldfish/pseuds/RainbowGoldfish). 

Коричневый.

Коричневый.

Коричневый должен был ассоциироваться с самым неинтересным цветом. Широ знал, что так принято. Коричневый — цвет грязи и дерьма. Никто и никогда не признается в том, что коричневый — его любимый цвет, если об этом спросят.

Но Широ сходил по нему с ума. Не поймите неправильно — он знал, на что похож коричневый, но всё чаще и чаще думал о нём, как только видел _её_ глаза. Все его мысли были заняты коричневым цветом.

Её глаза — лучшее, что мог создать этот мир — были коричневыми. Коричневыми, как горячий кофе ранним утром. Коричневыми, как самый сладкий шоколад, который Широ когда-либо пробовал. Коричневыми, как сироп, в котором отражается солнце. Коричневыми, как брёвна, потрескивающие в золотистом огне. Коричневыми, как веснушки на кончике её носа, плечах и ногах. Можете считать Широ сумасшедшим, но её глаза напоминали ему о доме. От них исходили тепло и уют. Её глаза успокаивали. Большие карие глаза, принадлежащие остроумному гению.

Коричневый.

Тусклый и скучный цвет. Но в её глазах — самый красивый в мире.


End file.
